pictophilefandomcom-20200214-history
CaptainCookie
Stats Subs: idk like 250 Most likes: 600 or something Date joined: late 2016 Stalking: a lot Posts: a fuck ton It's ya boi CaptainCookie. Here's my fucking bio Welcome to my meme page: Population: 225 I'm slow to get to sub posts so hold your horses Discords you should join: https://discord.gg/Jcn8zRa (phs) https://discord.gg/pJjbfSw (ask @IQ why) Use this code but don't tell them where you came from or where you got this code from. If you have to lie to them: FH7atee Quick facts about me: I'm the most patriotic user here (probably) I'm a laid back grammar Nazi Traps are gay (except my trap boi @Erwin_Rommel ) Anime sucks My favorite color is red Fuck you /u/spez Atheist master race Fuck communism GT: Xninjasniper10X ~MAGA~ Yes I changed my background and the text is only blue because it shows up well against yellow ~NO COMMIES ALLOWED BEYOND THIS POINT ������������������������������������������������~ Sup this is my primary account for pictophile. I shitpost a lot but I don't give a flying fuck Fav meme (relevant): (as of 5/2/17 we are in something called "meme limbo" where no new memes are being made about one topic so I don't have any thing to put here) Least fav meme (also relevant): My LeASt FaV MeME Fav meme (dead) doge and bob Ross Least fav (deader) Preston Garvey I tag all Canadians in Canada related posts Song: Jingle jangle jingle I don't really do sub4sub but if you sub to me most likely I'll sub back Xbox: Xningasniper10X (I made my account when I was like 8 it was kewl back then) I rarely update my bio anymore so don't sit here for an hour hitting refresh waiting for you to pop up in the do not kill list. Age: It's a secret Number of genders: 2 Dick size: more than you xdddddd Country: Murcia ���� Favorite color: red Favorite book: Leviathan series Favorite movie: the first transformers I may come off as a dick at first but I swear I'm a nice guy Credit to @FireballFox for my transparent pfp Here are some cookie recipes: Chocolate chip: Ingredients 3/4 cup granulated sugar SAVE $ 3/4 cup packed brown sugar 1 cup butter or margarine, softened 1 teaspoon vanilla 1 egg 2 1/4 cups Gold Medal™ all-purpose flour 1 teaspoon baking soda 1/2 teaspoon salt 1 cup coarsely chopped nuts 1 package (12 ounces) semisweet chocolate chips (2 cups) Steps 1 Heat oven to 375ºF. 2 Mix sugars, butter, vanilla and egg in large bowl. Stir in flour, baking soda and salt (dough will be stiff). Stir in nuts and chocolate chips. 3 Drop dough by rounded tablespoonfuls about 2 inches apart onto ungreased cookie sheet. 4 Bake 8 to 10 minutes or until light brown (centers will be soft). Cool slightly; remove from cookie sheet. Cool on wire rack. ------------------------------------------------------------------ Sugar cookie: INGREDIENTS: 3/4 cup (1 1/2 sticks) unsalted butter, softened 1 cup granulated sugar 1 large egg 1 large egg yolk 2 teaspoons vanilla extract 2 1/4 cups all-purpose flour 1/4 cup cornstarch 1 teaspoon baking soda 1/2 teaspoon kosher salt DIRECTIONS: Preheat the oven to 350 degrees F and line baking sheets with parchment paper. Place the butter and sugar in a large mixing bowl and beat on medium-high speed until very pale and fluffy (about 3 to 5 minutes). Add the egg, and beat on medium-high speed until incorporated. Stir in the egg yolk and vanilla extract until combined. Scrape the bottom and sides of the bowl with a silicone spatula, then add the flour, cornstarch, baking soda, and salt. Stir together until incorporated. Use a 1.5-tablespoon cookie scoop to drop balls of cookie dough on the prepared baking sheets, allowing two inches in between for spreading. Flatten the balls slightly with the palm of your hand. Bake the cookies (one sheet at a time) in the center rack of the oven for 8 to 12 minutes, or until the edges are set and just barely beginning to turn golden. (Take care not to over-bake, or the cookies will not be as soft.) Cool on the baking sheet and transfer to an airtight container for storage. The dough is really easy to make, with simple, basic ingredients you probably already have on hand. You don’t have to chill the dough, and they bake up in just a few minutes so you don’t have to wait a long time to get your cookie fix. They’re easy to form (just drop them onto the baking sheet with a cookie scoop). They’re not too thick, not too thin. Just exactly how a cookie should be. The texture is soft and chewy, and they stay that way! Just pop them into a zip-top bag or airtight container and they’ll keep for several days or even weeks (if they last that long!). The flavor is rich and buttery, with plenty of sweet vanilla flavor. They’re simple- but sometimes simple is best and that’s definitely the case when it comes to sugar cookies! ------------------------------------------------------------------ Macadamia nut cookie: Ingredients 45 m 1 cup butter, softened 3/4 cup packed light brown sugar 1/2 cup white sugar 2 eggs 1/2 teaspoon vanilla extract 1/2 teaspoon almond extract 2 1/2 cups all-purpose flour 1 teaspoon baking soda 1/2 teaspoon salt 1 cup coarsely chopped macadamia nuts 1 cup coarsely chopped white chocolate Preheat oven to 350 degrees F (175 degrees C). In a large bowl, cream together the butter, brown sugar, and white sugar until smooth. Beat in the eggs, one at a time, then stir in the vanilla and almond extracts. Combine the flour, baking soda, and salt; gradually stir into the creamed mixture. Mix in the macadamia nuts and white chocolate. Drop dough by teaspoonfuls onto ungreased cookie sheets. Bake for 10 minutes in the preheated oven, or until golden brown. ------------------------------------------------------------------ If you like oatmeal/raisin cookies block me Known Canadians ����: @•Teh_Banhammer• @JuliusCaesar @ThatGuyAgain @Jagerㅤ Sub goals: 1 breath ✅ 10 breath ✅ 35 pic of me in a banana suit holding a katana (no joke) ✅ 42 QNA✅ 50 doggo reveal ✅ 75 foot reveal ✅ 250 idk Am an officer of ~$protecters of picto$~ Police chief for pop (protecters of picto) @OfficerHanson�� Other members: Me @Kobsistheone @Captain_Mobius @⚜KingLaoch�� @Starcaster�� @CommieFag @Roadhog�� @doggo_utters�� @•exo• @PR3DAD0GE @CmShugo_teki $I am also part of PHS$ Pictophiles history buffs Headmaster @Erwin_Rommel Members: @ThatGuyAgain @Erich_von_Manstein @•Waffleman• @Pioniere_Scheid In the PHS I am the early aviation "expert". I just like planes okay. Fokker > Spad Sub to mah YouTube: Supermagicalcookie I have Imgur and Reddit where u can find me shit posting Roasting me will only result in you being roasted Current fucks given: (0) Do not kill list: @Supermagicalcookie (mah second account) @Kobsistheone (first "friend" I made on picto) @Rascal_Blacktail (guy who showed me the ropes. Then burned them) @•Teh_Banhammer• (quality memes) @ThatGuyAgain (Has a WW1 fetish) @Derek (gives the S U C C) @��SexyNinjaGoddess�� (admin) @��TheBoyOnTheMoon�� (*boi ) @Nigger_Faggot (self explanatory) @GerardWay (thinks the ink spots are a bad band.) @Teh_Cereal_Bear (mans gotta eat) @FeelMahNutSack�� (BOFA) @Captain_Mobius (Good guy) @The_English_Anarchist (I swear to fucking I'm the only Brit on this app) @GerardWay (ink spots > my chemical romance ) @Counter_Terrorist (cool dude) @Young_Esper (gay) @Christ_chan (Really likes lolis and traps) @Erwin_Rommel (trap boi) Msg me if you want in here ⚒THIS AREA IS NOT DONE⚒ Kill list: @KingHarber @UncIeTerri @MILKWALKER People I don't like but they'll ban me for saying this near them @Jack_Skeleton Free space for admins _______________________________________ _______________________________________ No more free space ������ Per @Young_Esper request here's a copypasta Der Mund eines Mädchens, das lange im Schilf gelegen hatte sah so angeknabbert aus. Als man die Brust aufbrach war die Speiseröhre so löcherig. Schließlich, in einer Laube unter dem Zwerchfell fand man ein Nest von jungen Ratten. Ein kleines Schwesterchen lag tot. Die anderen lebten von Leber und Niere, tranken das kalte Blut und hatten hier eine schöne Jugend verlebt. Und schön und schnell kam auch ihr Tod: Man warf sie allesamt ins Wasser. Ach, wie die kleinen Schnauzen quietschen! Here's a different one Ja, das deutsche Volk war damals eine Demokratie vor uns. Und es ist ausgeplündert und ausgepresst worden. Was heißt für diese internationalen Hyänen Demokratie oder autoritärer Staat? Das interessiert sie gar nicht. Sie interessiert nur: Ist jemand bereit, sich ausplündern zu lassen. Ja oder nein? Ist jemand dumm genug, dabei still zu halten? Ja oder nein? Und wenn eine Demokratie dumm genug ist, dabei still zu halten, dann ist sie gut genug. Und wenn ein autoritärer Staat erklärt: Ihr plündert unser Volk nicht aus, weder innen, noch außen, dann ist das schlecht. In diesen Ländern regiert das Kapital. Sie reden von der Freiheit der Presse. In Wirklichkeit hat jede dieser Zeitungen einen Herrn. Und dieser Herr ist in jedem Falle der Geldgeber. Diese Presse moduliert die öffentliche Meinung. Diese Parteien unterscheiden sich so wenig voneinander als sie sich früher von unseren unterschieden haben. Sie kennen die alten Parteien. Das war immer eines und das Selbe. Nun müsste man doch meine, dass vor allem in diesen Ländern der Freiheit und des Reichtums ein unerhörtes Wohlleben für das Volk bestehen müsste. Es ist aber umgekehrt. In diesen Ländern der sogenannten Demokratie wird ja überhaupt gar nicht das Volk in den Mittelpunkt der Betrachtung gerückt. Worauf es ankommt ist ausschließlich die Existenz dieser paar Machern der Demokratie. Das heißt also, die Existenz dieser paar hundert gigantischen Kapitalisten, die im Besitz ihrer ganzen Werte, ihrer ganzen Aktien sind. Und die letzten Endes damit diese Völker ausschließlich dirigieren. Die breite Masse interessiert sie nicht im geringsten Es sind die einzigen, die wirklich als internationale Elemente anzusprechen sind, weil sie überall ihre Geschäfte tätigen können. Es ist eine kleine wurzellose internationale Clique, die die Völker gegeneinander hetzt, die nicht will, dass sie zur Ruhe kommen. Sie können uns unterdrücken, sie könnten uns meinetwegen töten, kapitulieren werden wir nicht And another ".mc Dunkel war’s, der Mond schien helle, schneebedeckt die grüne Flur, als ein Wagen blitzesschnelle, langsam um die Ecke fuhr. Drinnen saßen stehend Leute, schweigend ins Gespräch vertieft, als ein totgeschoss’ner Hase auf der Sandbank Schlittschuh lief. Und ein blondgelockter Jüngling mit kohlrabenschwarzem Haar saß auf einer grünen Kiste, die rot angestrichen war. Neben ihm ’ne alte Schrulle, zählte kaum erst sechzehn Jahr, in der Hand ’ne Butterstulle, die mit Schmalz bestrichen war." - @Young_Esper Ad victorum Talos guide you Render unto caesar GG git gud skrubs For the enclave Glory to atom All praise to the lord of kek, Pepe famous quotes "Burn them all, burn them all" "It's not child porn" "Harder daddy Erwin" Wonder if Derek will find this